Cables typically include one or more insulation and/or jacket layers surrounding the conductor of the cable. Conventionally, such insulation and jacket layers are formed from materials that exhibit a relatively low thermal conductivity which can impair heat transfer from the conductor to an outer surface of the cable. Such impairment can lead to an increase in the conductor's operating temperature resulting in increased resistance and/or a decrease in power carrying capacity. There is, therefore, a need for compositions that offer improved thermal conductivity to allow cable conductors to operate at lower temperatures than conductors in conventional cables while still maintaining necessary electrical, physical, and fire-retardancy qualifications.